


The Sun and His Icarus

by silenttrees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, AtsuHina Week 2020, DOES THIS COUNT AS FLUFF, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Light Angst, M/M, Pining, no literally he's the sun god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenttrees/pseuds/silenttrees
Summary: The god of the sun - Hinata Shoyo is lonely. So he watches his favorite human from a distance.For AtsuHina Week 2020.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Sun and His Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't sure what this was and I'm not great at writing fluff. So that's why the end is so bad. I'm only really good at pain and I hate writing dialogue. So I hope you enjoy it regardless.

The gods ruled over the world and helped the humans that overtook the earth. There were some gods who were kind to all the humans, no matter the cost and hoped to help them as much as they could. For others, they required something from the humans - for they did not care for the people. These gods cared only for worship. There was one, however, that the humans loved so kindly. His name was Hinata Shoyo - god of the sun.

He would give them warmth in the day. The sun would nourish the crops to give them food. He would bring them long days in the summer for the children to play. Hinata was the kindest god there was and everyone worshiped him. 

But the sun god was lonely. With all that he did for the humans - none could get too close to him. He would burn them if he did, and it would break his heart if he hurt anyone. So he sat up in the sky, far away from the humans - where he could never hurt them, but could watch them from afar. He hoped they still enjoyed his gifts for them. 

He watched over the kingdom on Crete, watching as a peculiar structure was built. He heard the humans called it a labyrinth. It was a maze of sorts - meant to be inescapable. Hinata had wondered why the humans had the need for such a structure. 

Why would someone ever want to hurt others? Why trap someone like that? He could not wrap his head around the idea. 

As time went on the sun watched every day. He watched as people were stuck in the labyrinth. There was a strange boy - one he had nicknamed Icarus, for he did not know his real name. 

He wondered what the boy had done to be stuck in such a place. Did he hurt someone? What awful deed could the beautiful boy done to be punished as such? He wished for his Icarus to get out and longed to help him. Hinata found that he wished to meet his Icarus - but he could not for he would cause him so much pain. 

At night, he would converse with the moon god from afar, asking him to watch his dear Icarus from far away. “Tsukishima? Please, I want this boy to be safe,” He begged the moon. 

“Why should I care? Your dear Icarus will die eventually, as all humans do. Either way it’s not like you or I could help him, even if I wanted to,” Tsukishima replied. The sun god sighed at this idea. The moon was right, whether he would like to accept it or not. 

But he could not help it, for some days he could not handle the pain that he had endured from watching this boy. The sun was so lonely, he longed for a friend. He longed for love, he longed for romance. Yet, as long as he remained the sun, he could not live amongst the humans. 

He wept at this idea. And on these days the skies opened up and rained on the humans. (Hinata thought he should feel sorry for the humans on these days, he could not see them on these days as his painful friend - thunder - the sky and shielded them from the sun. He could not see that on these days, they were happy to have water to aid their crops. Of course, he did not know that his anguish was needed for the humans to survive.)

And as he wandered the sky as the days passed, he watched his Icarus. But one day, his Icarus grew wings - or at least Hinata thought he did. His Icarus was so encaptured by his joy as he had escaped the walls of the labyrinth he so despised. He laughed aloud as he flew through the air, not paying attention to the fact that he had finally made his escape. He felt free for once. He felt happy. 

Hinata smiled brightly as he watched his Icarus fly high and low and all across the sea. He was so glad to finally see his Icarus happy, for he had only ever seen him despair. He had only seen him lost and hopeless within the walls to which he was confined. 

But his Icarus did not notice as he flew close. He flew close to the sun - entranced by its beauty. Hinata began to panic as he feared burning the man, but believed that his Icarus would be safe once he noticed the extreme heat. However, before the man could notice, his wings began to melt away quickly. And before Hinata could stop it, his Icarus fell into the sea. 

That day, the sky opened up gravely as Hinata was devastated. He was so close to seeing the one he longed for so desperately, only to kill him by accident. Hinata wished to get him back, he wanted his Icarus back. 

The thunder god plagued the sky as Hinata left to clear his mind. The people mourned the loss of their dear sun.  _ Where is the sun?  _ They asked.  _ We want the sun!  _ They cried. The thunder god could not stay any longer. 

At night, thunder searched for the sun god. He found him crying at the feet of the sea god, begging him to return his Icarus. “Hinata, I think you’re in the wrong place if you want someone back,” Noya said. 

And so the thunder god and the sun god set out to save Hinata’s Icarus, for he could not go on without him.

“Please, I want him to be safe. I want him back, here with me,” he begged the god of the underworld. Hinata was almost in tears as he begged. 

“Alright,” Ushijima had sighed to him. “I will grant him eternal life, but you must give him the power to live with you, for he cannot last on his own.”

“Anything for my Icarus,” He agreed tearfully. 

And out walked his dear Icarus from the gates of the undead. “Are you my savior?” His Icarus asked. But quickly he fell in pain as he began to burn from the heat. 

Hinata quickly cast his magic onto the boy, ensuring that he would no longer burn from his flames. And as he ran to the dear king of all gods, he thought there might be hope, that he would no longer be alone. 

“Dear Akaashi, I beg of you to grant my dear Icarus the power of the gods. I do not want to be alone,” Hinata dropped to his knees. The king sighed, as this was something that was seemingly forbidden. But he could see the pain his sun was in, and granted the request kindly. 

“I declare thee the god of the clouds and wind, for dear Hinata shall never be alone again,” Akaashi stated kindly. 

And so the two were off, together the gods of the sky. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you?” The boy asked as he sat next to Hinata. 

“I am Hinata Shoyo, god of the sun. I was watching you from afar. I am glad you no longer have to suffer in that labyrinth,” He said brightly.

“I’m Miya Atsumu. You called me Icarus?” He questioned, seemingly confused by the situation at hand. 

“Oh, yes. I did not know your name, so I made one up. But I like your real name better, Atsumu,” the sun smiled. 

“Thank you for watching over me and thank you for bringing me back. I am glad that I could repay you by spending the rest of my days with you,” Atsumu replied. 

“Thank you for staying here with me. I suppose you could have refused,” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows at the thought. 

“I guess, but why would I do that? I’ve got such a cute boy at my side for the rest of my days,” Atsumu chuckled. 

From that day on the two spent all their days together, laughing and watching over their beloved human race. They hoped that their gifts to them were enough. 

And over time, the two fell in love, forever to hold each other and support each other. Hinata couldn’t be happier. 

“Hinata? I love you my darling sun,” Atsumu said one day. 

“Really, Atsumu? Because I think I love you more, my dear Icarus,” Hinata replied. 

The two laughed together, embraced in each other's arms, happy to have each other for the rest of their days. And when they finally calmed down, Atsumu whispered to his lover, “Not a chance,” and stole a kiss from his lover for all time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I wrote it fairly quickly all things considered. It's kinda a mess but still. I hope you guys have a good day. 
> 
> Here's my twitter if you want it @muiiichiro :)


End file.
